Close Encounters
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt finds out the hard way that some aliens are good, some are bad, and some are just bipolar. And it all started with a simple engine failure in the middle of space... AU Albel x fayt
1. The creature

A/N: This is a really weird thing I came up with after reading Alien. If any of  
you have watched or read Alien, you probably know where this is going, but don't  
worry, there won't be any chest bursting. I couldn't kill Fayt off like that.  
Anyway, if you don't like aliens, especially aliens sticking tubes down people's  
throats, or people being infested with parasites, don't read. That's all I have  
to say. And of course, if you know my writing style, this will involve Albel  
sooner or later, and most likely sooner. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any star ocean character…but I own Nexus. Muahaha! A  
whole planet belongs to me!

"This is Captain Cliff Fittir of the Eagle. We are experiencing engine failure.  
Nexus Planetary Control Tower, please respond."

Cliff angrily slammed the radio broadcaster onto the control panel. "Not close  
enough to Nexus. Nel, hit the local broadcasting switch."

'Yes, captain," Nel said smoothly. She switched the frequency to contact nearby  
ships."

"This is the Eagle. Any ships in range, please respond. We're having engine  
trouble. Do you copy?"

"Sir, the primary power system has failed," Mirage informed him crisply. "All  
functions are null."

"Not this too," Cliff growled. "Alright, go back to the engine room and fix it."

"I'm not qualified as an engineer," she protested. "I only monitor the ship's  
integrity."

"Nel?"

"Communications only."

Cliff sighed. "Okay, where's Fayt? He seems to be the only one qualified for the  
job."

"You sent him to reroute the inventory system to register our passenger as  
cargo," Nel reminded him.

"Okay, page him for me, Nel."

Nel grabbed a hand-held device rarely used because of the speakers installed in  
ever room.

Fayt wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand. Being the ship's  
mechanic was tiring. Normally, the ship's computer system who would guide him  
towards any problem, but when the engine cut out, the computer started  
malfunctioning and sounded a warning that the ship's cargo was missing. After  
Maria, the warrant officer, had checked to see that Roger, the diplomat's son  
was still on board, she had ordered him to fix the warning malfunction. Fayt had  
spent most of the morning arguing with the computer that Roger actually existed  
before dismantling it and working by hand on the warning terminal. He had almost  
reached the source of the malfunction when the communicator at his belt beeped.

Fayt swore and angrily threw a wrench across the room. He scooped up the  
communicator and shouted into the pick-up. "Damn it, I'm not taking any more  
jobs until I finish this one!"

"The captain wants you to abandon that and focus on something more pressing."

"But I'm almost done," Fayt protested.

"The primary power has failed," Nel informed him. "The captain needs it back to  
contact Nexus for assistance."

"Son of a bitch," Fayt grumbled. "I told Cliff that used generator was a piece  
of crap. I knew it wouldn't last long. Alright, Nel, I'll get working on it and  
see what I can do."

Still complaining to himself, Fayt grabbed his tools and headed down the hallway  
to the engine room. The lights were still working because they were powered by a  
secondary generator so mechanics could see to make repairs.

The engine room was divided into the core room and two cells, one on either side  
to house the two generators. Fayt made his way into the primary room. As he bent  
over the generator to start his work, the lights abruptly cut off.

"Fayt!" Cliff's roar echoed through the ship.

"God damn it, I'm working on it!" Fayt shouted back.

Grumbling under his breath, Fayt made his way into the auxiliary power cell. He  
slid the glow stick off the chain on his neck and snapped it over his knee to  
activate it.

Fayt held the stick over the generator and grabbed his small laser cutter. "Just  
some chrome build-up on the wires. No problem."

A slight rustling sound to his right caught Fayt's attention. He stopped and  
played the light over the walls, carefully stepping close to the pile of boxes  
stacked against the wall to investigate. He relaxed. "Just those god damn spare  
parts that Cliff needs to transfer to storage. One of the boxes must have  
shifted."

Fayt turned back to the generator, but was stopped cold by the monstrosity  
blocking his path.

The creature was slightly taller than Fayt, with slimy grey skin that seemed to  
be partially ooze on one side of its face. It had four tiny red eyes, each no  
bigger than a pebble and a slit for a mouth. It had two hand-like claws with  
long bong fingers ending in sharp nails. The arms connected to powerful bat  
wings at the shoulder. Its hind legs ended in huge lizard-like feet with sharp  
talons. It also had a long tail with a mace end. Overall, it looked very  
muscular and threatening.

Fayt yelped and dove for the case containing the emergency stun gun, but the  
creature was faster. It pushed Fayt aside with a swipe from one claw and then  
shoved him against the unyielding surface of the generator. Fayt's light stick  
dropped and skittered across the floor.

Fayt struggled and kicked. The creature's grasp merely tightened around his  
shoulders as it slammed him back against the generator again and again. The  
creature let go with one hand as soon as Fayt seemed winded and brought the  
curved claw up to slice Fayt's face.

Fayt grabbed the arm and wrenched it back, earning a shriek from the alien  
monster. He continued twisting until the wrist snapped and a trickle of yellow  
blood seeped out.

The alien kicked out with its powerful hind legs and sent Fayt flying across the  
room to crash into the pile of boxes. Almost instantly, the creature was on him,  
ripping at his chest, tearing at the tough space fabric. It paused, the hideous  
face close to Fayt's, examining him carefully. One red eye blinked.

Fayt saw the wickedly spiked tail raised to strike. He screamed and desperately  
shoved the monster aside.

The alien grabbed Fayt's shoulder and slammed his head against the hard floor.  
Fayt was momentarily stunned.

The creature flexed its jaws and let out a few inches of a thick fleshy tongue  
which wriggled snake-like. It probed the inside of Fayt's mouth with the tongue.

Fayt instantly jerked back to consciousness, feeling the foreign entry into his  
mouth. He bit down hard on the offending limb.

The creature howled in pain and reared back. Fayt kicked up hard and got to his  
feet, racing towards the doorway.

Again, the creature was faster, even wounded. It grabbed Fayt's wrist with its  
good hand, spun him away from the door and pushed him back to the floor. Before  
Fayt could get up again, it stomped hard on Fayt's stomach and Fayt groaned with  
pain, too weak to move.

The creature descended on Fayt and wrapped him in a leathery wing so the boy  
could not fight back. It tightened a claw around Fayt's neck, choking off his  
air. Fayt struggled desperately as the weaving tongue stroked his lips and the  
eyes watched him impassively.

Fayt kicked wildly with his feet because his arms were bound tightly to his  
sides. He couldn't aim his kicks well enough to actually hit the alien. His  
vision was swimming without oxygen and his body was getting weaker. Fayt let out  
a choked cry, feeling sure it would be his last.

Surprised, the monster slightly loosened its grip on Fayt's throat. Its tongue  
darted instantly into Fayt's mouth. The creature carefully eased its hold on  
Fayt's neck and rested the claw on Fayt's jaw, in case he tried to bite again.

But Fayt was beyond biting. The probing tongue slipped down his throat, thick,  
slimy, and wriggling-just like a worm. Somehow it had overridden Fayt's gag  
reflexes. Fayt's chest heaved with panting breaths, his eyes widened. He wanted  
to scream or even throw up, but he couldn't. He could feel the squirming  
abomination traveling deeper into his chest.

"God, it's going to suck out my insides," Fayt though wretchedly. The alien  
continued to feed more tongue into his body with no sign of letting up.

That's when Fayt noticed the tiny row of sharp teeth. "Or maybe it's going to  
pump me full of sedation and then eat my face off." He squirmed feebly at that  
thought.

The alien brought its face closer to Fayt's. The red eyes seemed to glow. The  
creature bit down on Fayt's bottom lip, sinking its teeth in, causing Fayt to  
bleed. Fayt winced, but stayed still.

The alien let go and the tongue stilled. A shudder passed through its body. Pain  
constricted in Fayt's chest, a feeling like steam rising up in his lungs.

With a deft flick of its head, the monster yanked the whole length of its tongue  
out of Fayt's body and into its own mouth. The skin that had once been oozing  
now completely melted and Fayt was covered in a thick goo that threatened to  
smother him. Fayt panicked and struggled in it.

The ooze slid off Fayt and traveled a few feet across the floor where it slowly  
solidified back into the alien. It flicked its tongue at him in farewell and  
darted town the hall, leaving Fayt covered with sticky slime.


	2. nothing to do but wait

A/N: Now we get to move onto other things besides an evil alien focused on  
Fayt's innards. Ehehe…what an interesting word….-cough- err yeah...anyway….I  
haven't really gotten to Adray yet on the game…so I have no idea if I've gotten  
his character right. I kind of have the Lando Calrissian and Han Solo thing  
going on with Cliff and Adray, and I don't think that's right…but anyway…I tried  
I tell you! -whimpers and curls into a ball-

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody really…if I did, I would send Albel to kidnap  
Anthony Garcia and I would get to hug Anthony all day long. Err…you didn't  
just read that. -pales-

"Hey, Fayt, Cliff's-" Mirage frowned slightly at the boy lying on the floor.  
"What happened to you?"

Fayt scowled and pulled himself off the floor, looking disgusted. "Nothing. I'm  
fine."

Mirage looked worried. "You're all wet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Fayt said angrily. He pointed a finger towards the door. "Tell Cliff  
I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as Mirage left, Fayt uselessly shook a foot, slime dripping off him,  
although he was still covered in it. With a snarl, he kicked at the generator,  
causing the light to come flooding on. He stalked back toward the main room.

"Fayt, Mirage said she found you on the floor. Were you sleeping on the job?"  
Cliff asked sternly.

Fayt gave Mirage a venomous look. "No, I was too busy getting my fucking mouth  
fucking violated by a fucking alien sticking its fucking tongue down my fucking  
throat!" Fayt seethed with rage.

Cliff looked amused. "You were playing tonsil hockey with an alien?"

Fayt growled in frustration and clapped a hand to his forehead. "Kissing? Does  
this look like a kiss to you?" He waved his arms wildly, sending droplets of  
transparent slime over everything.

Cliff seemed to notice Fayt's condition for the first time. "Gross. How'd that  
happen?"

Fayt desperately sought to keep his temper as he told his story. "…and then it  
melted on me!"

"Mirage?" Cliff asked.

"The scanners show no traces of any life forms on board, besides us. It could  
have been an android, but it still wouldn't make any sense. Nothing we know of  
can melt and reform itself like that."

Cliff frowned thoughtfully. "Well, keep a small sample of this gunk for the  
science lab to analyze and wash the rest off."

Fayt sighed. "The lab shouldn't be optional. I didn't fix the generator."

Cliff looked puzzled. He gestured towards the lights. "Yes you did."

"No, I mean the main generator."

"Oh."

"But, Fayt," said a very confused Mirage, "all systems are operational."

Fayt gaped at her. "How could they be? I didn't do anything."

Cliff ignored Fayt's comment. "Woo-hoo! Communication is back. Let's get this  
baby to Nexus for repairs." He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Nel, patch us through to Nexus," Cliff commanded.

"Yes, sir." Nel dutifully flipped the switch.

Cliff picked up the microphone. "This is the Eagle, contacting Nexus Planetary  
Control tower. Do you read me, Control Tower?"

"Loud and clear," a voice answered.

Cliff let out a whoop of joy. "This is Gnarr freighter 62006, the Eagle."

There was a slight rustling of papers as the traffic controller checked the  
registration authenticity. "Yes, Captain Fittir, continue your transmission."

"Well, we seem to have come down with engine trouble. Requesting authorization  
to land at Nexus for repairs."

"Nexian shuttles will be perfectly happy to escort you to your final destination  
instead of having to stop for repairs," the voice said smoothly.

"Naw, Nexus is on our trade route. Besides, a ship welder here's an old friend  
of mine."

"As you wish. Clearance granted."

Fayt sighed as Cliff began piloting the ship towards the planet's surface. Cliff  
looked at him briefly. "Take a shower, and if you don't feel well afterwards, go  
see the nurse."

"Rosetti?" Fayt scoffed. "Never. She's too flighty and excitable."

"Well, I hope for your sake you'll be fine without having to see her."

Fayt cursed Cliff under his breath as he climbed carefully into the shower  
chamber, still wary, but remembering the life scanners said the alien was gone.  
"I hope it got ejected from a trash chute," Fayt said savagely. He stayed inside  
the shower until he could feel the impact of landing.

Fayt stepped out, wearing the loose cotton shorts and t-shirt he generally wore  
under the company uniform, which was in the wash room next to the main airlock.  
Cliff had insisted on scouring it of all traces of slime.

As Fayt made his way to the wash room, he ran into Sophia, the ship's navigator.  
She gave him a nervous smile. "Uh, going to get your suit, Fayt?"

"Yeah," Fayt said sulkily. He read the doubt in her voice. She thought he was  
crazy. He scowled. "That bastard slime scum."

Sophia looked about to argue, but she abruptly stepped back with a frightened  
cry, looking at Fayt with horror.

"What is it now?" Fayt asked irritably.

Sophia pointed to a thick pink film over one of Fayt's shins. The boy prodded it  
and it foamed up and then slid down into Fayt's socks as a liquid.

Fayt made a face and ripped off the sock, throwing it at the wall. "Fuck! Can  
this get any worse?"

Cliff had heard the commotion and checked to see what was wrong. Sophia  
explained it to him.

Cliff gave Fayt a concerned look. "I really think you need to check into the  
hospital unit. Who knows what that beast did to you? It could have given you  
some strange disease or infected you with parasites. Anyway, Peppita is a  
capable girl. She'll run tests and find out what's wrong and see about a cure.  
In the meantime, I don't want you leaving the ship, especially if this stuff  
turns out to be contagious."

Fayt sighed heavily, noticing the rest of the crew already in their company  
suits. "Fine, fine. I'll stay on the ship."

Cliff grinned. "Have fun while we're gone."

Fayt scowled and flipped him off with both middle fingers. He was getting so  
sick of this ship.

Cliff greeted his old friend Adray Lasbard with a cheerful thump on the back. He  
had explained the problem to the enterprising craftsman, who immediately  
clambered on the outside of the ship until he reached the engine. Adray put an  
ear to the ship and listened until he diagnosed the problem. Then he decided  
that Cliff needed a new part for the engine, which he would happily install.

"And just in case that one breaks too, I threw in another spare, and some parts  
for that old generator, along with the agreed cargo."

Cliff grinned. "Adray, you spoil me."

Adray looked over contemplatively at his daughter, Clair, a girl of twenty, with  
a delicate face and long silvery braids. "Well, perhaps you could buy off my  
daughter Clair? She goes cheap as a wife these days."

That earned Adray a slap from Clair. "Dad, cut that out! I'll find a man on my  
own."

Cliff sighed. "No thanks. I'll pass."

Adray turned hopefully to Nel. "I do not care about her being married as much as  
that she is away from here in good hands. Besides, she'll be able to find a  
husband on her journey to other planets. Couldn't you please buy her, as a  
friend?"

Nel shook her head. "If the captain said no, it means he doesn't want her on the  
ship."

Adray sighed unhappily. "My Clair will be an old maid."

The crew disappeared back into the ship after helping Adray load the new cargo  
onboard. Cliff announced the next planet on their route and Sophia plotted their  
course.

They were nearly halfway to the next planet when Mirage announced, "Captain,  
scanners pick up an alien life form onboard."


	3. stowaway

A/N: Yes, Albel finally gets to appear in this chapter in slightly Albel-ish form…okay, maybe I modified him a little bit….he just has longer fingers and big feet…no real difference…except maybe the clothes he wears.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aliens or the little…freighter ship things…if I did, I would…

Gir: Yay! Make it go splode!

Zim: Get back here, gir! We're part of a t.v. show, not a stupid fanfiction. Zim is too almighty and powerful for such a disgrace!

Me; uhh….-zaps him-

Gir: yay, master went boom!

Fayt scowled viciously at Mirage. "I thought you said the scanners didn't pick up anything," he said bitterly.

Mirage's eyes narrowed at the venom in Fayt's voice. "It must've slipped in with the spare parts."

Cliff sighed. "Probably just a harmless insect. Can you get a visual?"

Mirage studied the screen carefully. "Negative."

Cliff got to his feet wearily. "Let's just find the thing so we know what it is."

Fayt was suddenly worried. "What if the alien came back?"

"If there ever was one," Maria scoffed.

Fayt's hands balled into fists, but he was stopped by Cliff's hand on his shoulder. "We'll check it out and bring stun guns just in case."

Cliff, Fayt, Maria, and Sophia had gone to look for the creature. Mirage stayed behind to continue trying to get a visual and Nel would inform them of any developments.

They walked down the hallway, stopping at the door to the storage room. Maria pressed the sequence on the number pad and the door slid open silently.

The room inside was dark and no one could see much, but they could barely hear a quiet clanging noise and a low serpentine voice, "Tah! Nassi schanazs dar tek dah!"

Fayt glanced at Cliff as the clangs grew louder, the creature shifting through the piles of cargo and spare parts."

Cliff raised his voice. "Whoever you are, get up and get out of our stuff!"

The muttering and metallic clanging stopped as a figure hurriedly scrambled upwards.

"Slowly get up," Cliff cautioned. "And come out here where we can see you."

The figure shuffled to the door and stepped out carefully into the group of waiting people. There was no question that it was alien, if the voice hadn't already convinced them, but very humanoid. It had long delicate fingers with transparent nails, a pale complexion and shoulder length two-toned hair. The alien wore a pink robe that came down to its ankles so all that could be seen were face, hands, and the large feet with small toes.

The alien blink small reddish orange eyes and cocked its head to one side. It reached out one hand in greeting and put the other on its hip. "Your ship very bumpy ride," the alien said disapprovingly.

Cliff grinned and shook the offered hand. "Oh good. You speak universal Basic. Not terribly well, but enough to manage."

The alien gently lifted Cliff's gun from the man's hands and examined it cautiously. "What's this? Portable gumball machine?" It pointed it towards its own mouth.

Cliff hastily took the weapon back. "Not for eating. Say, since you're our new passenger, can we have your name?"

The alien scowled and hissed defensively. "Is this a stick up? Stick up!" It pointed one bony finger into the air. "Just like government, 'State name and purpose. Hmmn, suspicious name. We'll kill you just in case.'"

Cliff sighed patiently. "We won't do that. If it makes you feel more comfortable, we'll introduce ourselves first."

The alien shrugged carelessly. "Yess. Then if you kill me over my name I kill you over yours."

"Trusting little bugger, eh?" Maria grumbled.

Cliff frowned at Maria and pointed to himself. "I'm Cliff Fittir. That's Maria Traydor, Sophia Esteed, and Fayt Leingod. There are a few other people on this ship and we'll introduce you to them as soon as you meet them."

The alien's eyes narrowed. "You can call me D'nxalbelnoxialian."

Cliff looked worried. "Isn't there anything shorter we can call you?"

"Been nicknamed Albelnox."

"How about just Albel?" Fayt tried.

"Faytleingod…" The alien looked at him contemplatively.

"Just call me Fayt."

"Then you may just call me Albel."

Fayt looked thoughtful. "Albel, may I ask you a question?"

"Yess, Fayt?"

"No, don't do that," Cliff said sharply. "It's incredibly rude."

Albel frowned. "Assk me."

"Er, does your species have genders? If so, which one are you?"

Albel seemed surprised. "You can't tell?"

"Frankly…no."

Albel frowned and tugged at his sleeves. Then he brightened. He stomped a foot on the ground with a short burst of laughter. "Oh, I am getting it! You think I am a female. I pardon myself. I have been wearing the wrong clothes." The long fingers fumbled with removing the robe.

The girls screamed, Fayt turned bright red, and Cliff rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Yup, he's a man."

Hearing the screams, Roger popped into the hallway and pointed at Albel. "He's a real man, alright!"

"Roger, you shouldn't be seeing this! Get back to your room!" Maria shooed him down the hallway, glad for an excuse to get away from Albel.

Albel looked puzzled and he glanced down at himself. "Oh dear, I have neglected my second layer."

"You can borrow some clothes from me or Fayt," Cliff offered.

"Not to worry. I have my means." The alien seemed to grow in on himself and its stomach bubbled and green fluid leaked out and hardened, covering the minimum skin necessary for modesty.

Albel grinned at Fayt and launched himself at the mechanic, giving him a quick hug and then jumping back to look at him solemnly. "I shall choose you to be my mate."

Fayt was annoyed. Although it was no secret tat he dated both men and women and occasionally aliens, (being a lowly ship's mechanic, he couldn't afford to be picky) Fayt disliked Albel's possessiveness.

"You don't see anything wrong with the fact we're both males?" Fayt hoped fervently that homosexual relations were taboo in the alien's culture.

The alien nodded thoughtfully. "Ash, you have a point. I'll wait until that changes."

Fayt groaned in frustration and Cliff grinned. "Albel's not afraid of mechanics? Lucky for you he likes them dirty, Fayt."

A second later, Cliff was sprawled on the floor after a powerful kick from Albel. "You do not insult my mate! He is beautiful and squeaky clean! You are the one licking the floor!" He glared at Cliff angrily.

Cliff held up his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Alright, alright." He rolled his eyes at Fayt. "Lucky bastard. He's already protecting you."

Albel smiled at Fayt cheerfully. "You are unhurt by his nasty words?"

Fayt grinned, feeling much better after seeing Albel kick Cliff's ass. He would have loved to do so himself, but it would probably get him fired. 'Alright, I'll be your 'mate', but that doesn't mean I'll have sex with you. I'm not that kind of guy. I barely know you."

"No problem," Albel said beaming. "Being mates doesn't mean mating all the time. Besides, you don't need to right now. Some time later though, perhaps."


	4. another complication

A/N: Ehehe, I apologize in advance...this is kinda gonna be a cliffhanger. I just can't help it…I like to divide chapters a certain way so you'll be surprised what happens in the next one. So yeah…you'll just have to eagerly await the next one.

Disclaimer: Let's see…if I actually owned stuff…like…I made up Albel and Fayt…this wouldn't just be on fanfiction….I would publish this and make oodles of moolah…It would be so fabulous! But alas, I cannot make any money off this. :(

Fayt was assigned to be Albel's personal tour guide of the ships, showing him where everything was located, and where he could and could not go. Despite Albel's ignorance to what a gun was, he seemed to know a lot about ships. And he learned fast. By the end of the day, he knew the ship almost as well as Fayt, who had been aboard for nearly a year.

However, there was much Albel still had to learn. He kept insisting that Fat's gun was actually a gumball machine until Fayt fired at an empty box, ripping a large hole through it. Then Albel began to realize that it wasn't a toy and he reverently avoided touching it.

For awhile, Albel would follow Fayt all around the ship, as Fayt showed him things. He would be possessive, and a little clingy, wrapping his arms around Fayt's neck, and draping himself over the young mechanic, muttering, "Myyyy maaate" and hissing at anyone who came too close. Then, when Albel had learned enough to satisfy himself for awhile, he would disappear and Fayt wouldn't see him for three or four hours at a time, before he came back to ask about what a table was for.

Albel could be annoying sometimes, but Fayt was glad to have him along when he went for the medical check-up everyday for a week that Cliff had ordered. It involved x-rays, blood samples, urine samples, and a lot of other tests. Fayt felt it was far too much to do when he honestly felt fine, but Cliff had insisted. Albel distracted him from the pain by his childlike excitement over all the medical instruments. Albel did his best to entertain him by guessing various purposes for the tools. Fayt merely rolled his eyes and smiled as Albel exclaimed, "Aha, it's a poking thing! Hmnn….I bet they use it to scrape off freckles!"

Albel was very curious about everything. He had explained that much of the technology on his planet differed from common earth technology. Sophia had asked him what planet Albel was from, and Albel had lowered his head sadly and responded. "A place very far away."

"Yes, but what is the planet called?" Sophia persisted.

:"It's no more," Albel said sadly, holding his hands up in a defeated gesture. "Terrible implosion made whole planet disappear in big kaboom. Not many of our species left, only those that were off the planet at time still alive. United Space Authorities says we are not allowed to survive since there is no home planet for us to go to. We are hunted down all across the galaxy. It is not our fault our planet imploded while we were gone!"

"Albel, that's terrible," Fayt murmured. "You don't deserve to die. We promise never to let the authorities know you are here."

Albel grinned. "It's okay. I won't get killed if I stay with you." He scowled suddenly. "I shall shoot holes in them with this marvelous shooting thing!" He waved one of the spare blasters in the air.

"No, no, no," Fayt said quickly, relieving Albel of the weapon. "You don't know how o use it. You might hurt yourself."

Albel shrugged and cheerfully draped himself over Fayt shoulders. "I have no need for a weapon when Fayt will protect me," he purred.

Fayt blushed fiercely as Sophia started giggling. "Come on, do you have to do that all the time?" he complained.

Albel shrugged innocently. "Do what?"

"Never mind," Fayt grumbled, jerking away form Albel and stalking off.

Albel was confused about why Fayt was angry. He assumed it had to do something with Sophia, so he spent the rest of the day threatening to seal her soul and bit her head off if she so much as breathed near Fayt. Albel also turned his fierce glare at Cliff, who found it quite amusing to laugh at Fayt and mock him. Hurting Cliff seemed to make Fayt happy, so Albel threatened Cliff with physical harm every chance got. Fayt rolled his eyes and tolerated it, knowing Albel was just trying to help.

Albel even growled at Peppita, when she came by to tell Fayt the results of the tests. Fayt shot Albel an irritated glare. "Alright, Rosetti, what did you find out?"

Peppita adjusted her immaculate white nurse's uniform nervously before answering Fayt. "Well, I ran the test and…uhh….there seems to be an interesting condition."

"Just spit it out," Fayt snapped.

Peppita sighed heavily. "Well, Fayt, you seem to be pregnant."

"Whaaaaaat!" Fayt roared. "That's not possible! I don't have the right body parts! I can't be pregnant! I'm not a female for god sakes!"

Peppita looked thoughtful. "Well, you're not _exactly _pregnant, since you don't have a uterus, but it's almost the same thing. Something is growing in your stomach."

"Something? What kind of something?" Fayt demanded.

Peppita shrugged. "Too early to tell. Some parasitic organism has decided to make its home in your stomach, or the alien impregnated you with its young, which are growing in your stomach."

Fayt groaned. "But I don't feel any different. When did this start to happen?"

"In the generator room," Albel said brightly.

"Yes." Peppita frowned. "We should go sterilize the entire room and make sure no more parasites are in there waiting to infect someone else."

"I doubt it," Albel scoffed. "Should just be inside you, not everywhere else."

"Oh yeah?" Fayt shot back. "How do you know so much about this?"

Albel shrugged indifferently. "That's because I did it."


	5. Just so we're informed

A/N: Normally I don't get into this kind of stuff…and hopefully nobody's mad about it. But I just couldn't resist, mate. Somehow I've got this tongue and random violence (probably from Albel) fetish. Add in Wildlife Park, a game that allowed me to name animals Albel and Fayt just so I could watch them mate and laugh hysterically at poor Fayt…but I had to make Fayt a female so Albel could mate with him…her…and Fayt got pregnant. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?

Disclaimer: I pretty much own absolutely nothing…yup.

Fayt's jaw dropped. "What?" he demanded. "When you said you wanted me to be your mate I didn't realize that you had already decided I was going to bear your children before I even said I wanted to be with you. Damn, I can't give birth!"

Albel cocked his head to one side. "I do not understand. You are male and I am female. Why should you not give birth?"

Fayt raised an eyebrow. "Albel, I think we're going to have some serious relationship issues. Now, come outside and we'll talk all about it."

Albel found a soft comfortable plush chair with armrests and folded himself into the chair curled around Fayt. He made a soft contented noise as he ran his fingers through Fayt's hair. "My mate wants to talk over things?" Albel asked calmly.

Fayt frowned at Albel and tried to squirm out of his cheerful embrace. "Yes, I see two huge problems with what you said. First of all, the fact that you said males give birth. I don't know how it is on your planet, but that's not the way we do it on ours. And another thing, when we first brought you in here, you said that you were male. What's going on here?"

Albel looked puzzled. He untangled himself from Fayt. "Fayt, you are making less than sense. I was male when I came here, but that was days ago. Now I am changed. I can't stay male for always."

"That's the problem," Fayt said. "Our species don't change genders all the time. I was born a male and I'll stay a male all my life."

"What a boring life you must lead," Albel muttered. "Well, I suppose that's not much a problem. I too have a problem. I am female for much of my time. I find it hard to not be in charge. But if you're male all the time, we may not have much conflicts."

"Wait. What do you mean by that?"

Albel shrugged. "Females are the dominant gender and males are the more submissive gender. If both mates are female, all they will do is argue. If both are male, they just sit around and do not much of anything."

Fayt sighed. "Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. Gay relationships don't make kids. So you're saying that you're a girl right now?"

"Right now? At this now? No, I'm a male again." Albel snuggled happily against Fayt.

"But I thought two males couldn't do anything romantic."

Albel blinked. "Just because we're both males now doesn't mean we aren't still mates."

Fayt sighed. "I suppose on your planet you can change your internal organs every two seconds. So how do you ever have babies if you're always switching back and forth?"

Albel frowned. "Fayt, I think you need to sleep. Being with your first child has made you strange."

"That's not the point, Albel!" Fayt shouted. "How the hell do I give birth if I don't have the right organs?"

"You really must go to bed, Fayt. You're tired."

"I'm not going until I know what's going on!" Fayt growled.

"You go to bed now!" Albel snarled, yanking Fayt off the chair.

Fayt looked startled. Albel blinked and slowly started to calm down. He nuzzled Fayt's neck. "I pardon my behavior," he murmured. "What is it you wanted to know?"

"How do you give birth on your planet?"

Albel put his hand in front of his mouth and did an excellent impersonation of someone throwing up. "Like that. Birthing is giving birth. All very simple."

With a wry twist to his mouth, Fayt muttered "Very simple. Like catching a stomach flu."

"Hmn?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Albel," Fayt sighed. "But is there anything special I should eat if I'm pregnant? I don't feel any different, but babies have to get nutrients from their parent somehow."

"You don't need eat anything. Childs feed off of bacteria in stomach. It's already there."

"I'm sorry I asked," Fayt muttered. "Well, I guess that's all there is to it." He started to walk off.

"Oh no," Albel said in a dangerously quiet voice. "We are just beginning."

Fayt backed away nervously. "You're not going to rape me again, are you?"

"Don't be stupid, Fayt. I mean is that if you're to be a good father, you must get medical check-ups."

"Father, eh?" Fayt frowned thoughtfully. "Everyone on your planet seems to do things weird."

Albel looked worried. "Have I mated with you wrong? Is it backwards or upside down or what is?"

Fayt shuddered. "God no. I think for your species you did it perfectly fine. It wasn't upside down or anything. Tongues are meant for mouth and nowhere else."

Albel frowned and smacked Fayt on the head. "Stop making me think something's wrong. Stupid, Fayt. Pregnancy doesn't agree with your brain."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "Yes, all-knowledgeable one. You obviously know more about your species than I do."

"Hmph. That's more like it. But try it with less sarcastic next time. Now, you are needing to visit the nurse to check you out."

Fayt laughed nervously. "Err…I don't think that's necessary. After all, Rosetti doesn't know much about your species."

"I will tell her," Albel said calmly, slinging Fayt over his shoulders.


End file.
